Mercy
by EveDuncan2
Summary: Inspired by the song Daddy by Korn. I MADE A TRAILER! :3 Top of my profile!
1. Prologue

**AN; I got the idea for this story when I listened to Daddy by Korn for the first time ever yesterday. It scared me so bad I didn't move a muscle for an hour. Anywho, yeah here is my first BrickxBubbles story in a while. Read with caution it... it's pretty fucked up.**

Bubbles P.O.V.

_Mercy is for the weak._

I said it once when I was a five year old on a mission to extinguish my own weaknesses.

If I had known what... what meaning those words held and how absolutely wrong the statement was, I never would of said it aloud. Heck, I would of been upset with myself just for thinking it.

But, I was young and innocent. Innocent enough to believe that the least mercy someone could show you was beating you up till you cried and said uncle. An innocence that, sadly, one person I knew didn't ever get to experience in his lifetime.

Brick Jojo.

A boy I didn't pay any attention to until it was too late.

He had led a life that I'd wish upon no one and he had bared it with such a stoic attitude that he passed as any other normal (well, as normal as anyone with superpowers could be) person.

But... he wasn't. He was a tortured and scared kid underneath the cold facade he always wore.

I promised him that I would never share his secrets with anyone, not even my sisters or his own brothers, but that was when I could still hold his hand and try to get him to wear that smile he knew I loved.

That time has passed and I believe that people deserve to know the truth behind the ruthless villain you all saw him as.

I started to see the real Brick exactly two years ago...

**AN; Continue? If you listen to the song you definitely won't want me to, then again some of you are pretty sick fuckers (my kinda people) and maybe your simply curious. Review if you don't believe that mercy is for the weak!**


	2. Daddy

**AN; For now, the story is being told in the past so... yeah. Don't be confused. Nothing too screwy in this chapter but it will get pretty twisted in the future. Don't get too attatched to this fic if you can't stand dark tales that may or may not have a happy ending. Probably won't**.

Bubbles P.O.V.

"The city of Townsville! And it's another beautiful day filled with the smiling citizens that- Wait a minute! What was that by the-?!"

"Oh, will some one shut that Narrorator up?! Nothing ever good happens when he opens his bitchy little mouth." Buttercup snarled as Blossom, her, and I flew out of the Townsville High.

"How does he do that?" I asked in wonder, looking around at the empty sky his voice was carrying through.

"Oh, it's a very simple projection effect that a few wisely hidden powerful speakers can produce when-"

Blossom was cut off by a still harrassed sounding BC, "By being such a huge fucking attention whore that it's not enough to bother a few people, family members maybe, but a whole city has to hear your whiney voice on a daily basis!"

I frowned, "Are you feeling okay BC? Did somethong happen in Ms. Fowler's class?"

She had Ms. Fowler's class with Mitch Mitchelson and the boy had been blatantly flirting with her every day for three weeks now. The day it first started was the day she lost a bet with me and had to let me give her a make over.

Naturally, she blamed me for the mess it got her in with the brunette, but I was still too relieved that she hadn't won that stupid bet. I was not looking forward to cleaning the black hole her room had become after the sleepover she had with Raven and Brute.

"No, Mitch was out sick today. Buttercup is just being rude as usual." Blossom said, throwing a cheeky smile at the fuming girl.

"You sickly little geek!" Buttercup growled, clenching her jaw.

"Sickly?" Blossom questioned hotly, "If this is another one lf your pink eye jabs I'm going to punch those green highlights right out of your hair!" **(AN; Tee hee, Scott Pilgrim reference)**

Buttercup patted her streaked hair lovingly, "Your just jealous because it would ruin your good girl reputation to get your hair colored."

She didn't sound as angry before, but that was probably just because she knew she was getting under Blossom's skin.

"Please, I would never damage my body like you do. Ace told every body about the nipple piercings. Slut." The red head hissed, her eyes narrowed.

Buttercup snorted, "Like you have room to talk, hypocrite. I walked in on you, Mike and Dexter in the Student Council office. Your lucky they're not gossips or you would be known as the skanky puff."

Blossom flushed and dropped her gaze to the ground.

"What were they all doing?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing." The two chorused quickly.

I crossed my arms and huffed, irritably. They were trying to 'shelter' me again.

I was freaking seventeen years old! I didn't need to be sheltered! It was bad enough that they had scared off any guy that even looked like he was interested.

At this rate I would be kept a naive, child till death. I would die an old cat lady that scared off the kids on Halloween and lived in a dinky old house that was unquestionably haunted. God forbid they be male ghosts or they would be run off by my unwanted body gaurds as well.

I sighed, my anger melting away as quickly as it came. They were just trying to protect me. The fact that they loved me enough to do so was heart warming and I should be thankful for it.

"Hault!"

We all looked up and saw... oh come on, not today.

"Hault?" BC repeated with an amused grin, "Someone's feeling cheesy."

"Fuck off, smart ass." Butch said and flipped her off.

She returned the gesture, "To what do we owe this honer?"

"Boredom." Boomer droned, flipping his Justin Bieber-like hair.

"Didn't ask you, fag." Blossom said hostiley.

I winced unintentionally. Blossom had always been a complete homophobe ever since Sedusa teached Princess a few things that she used on me. And while Boomer was careful to keep his sexual preference a mystery, there were more than a few rumors that suported the suspicion that he batted for the other team.

"So where's your almighty leader?" Buttercup asked, "Did he finally kick your sorry asses to the curb?"

They both grinned secretively and I caught a glimpse of a silhouette out of the corner of my eye. The shadow raced forward, lunging at Blossom.

"Look out!" I called out and threw myself in the path of the shadow, who was probably Brick, and got hit with a powerful force that would of sent me flying across the city were it not for the clock tower that I collided into.

"Ow." I breathed, tears stinging my eyes.

"Hey!" I heard Boomer call over lazily, "Brick, what the hell? You stole my easy victory!"

Despite the fact that we were lifelong enemies, it hurt. Alot.

I shut my eyes and bit my lip roughly, trying to focus on that pain rather than the one in my chest.

"Aw, you hurt her feelings." Butch said in mock sympathy.

I briefly fantasized about Buttercup wripping out his vocal cordes, but then the pain of his words hit me as well and a tear or two escaped, rolling down my cheeks.

"Cool it, ass holes." Brick monotoned, "At least pretend to act your age."

"Says the man born sixty five." Boomer scoffed and I could picture him doing another one of his infamous hair flips.

"This is so lame," Butch sighed, "I'm going home."

"Me too." Boomer breathed, "Fighting girls is not my idea of fun, no matter how many times you get to grope them."

My eyes opened in time to see red eyes staring down at me, almost like he was looking in a mirror. And then a red streak replaced him and Brick was joining his brothers. Gone.

But the look of agony in his gaze had spiked my interest and I made a promise to myself to speak to him tomorrow.

Brick's P.O.V.

Jealousy. Yes, I was definitely jealous of people. But there was one particular girl that I would do anything to become. Not because I wanted to be a chick, fuck no, but... I wanted the innocence the teenager had preserved since birth.

But, since I couldn't have it, obviously, I would do the next best thing.

I would protect her. Not so much because I cared about her well being, but for my own selfish need to be reassured that there was some beauty in the world.

Yes, Bubbles Utonium, along with my brothers (when they weren't pestering the fuck out of me), had been my reasons for living for as long as I could remember.

Something had to keep me going in the fucked up situation I was stuck in.

"So," The voice that haunted my dreams and just about everything else purred in my ear, "You were unsuccessful in obtaining the hair?"

"Yes." I answered numbly.

This morning Him had ordered me to get a hair from Blossom, for one of his curses, I guess, or face the consequences. And now I would have to endure his way of punishment.

"One of your brothers could always take your place." He reminded me with a laugh at the end that told me he already knew what my response would be.

"Never." I said coldly, repressing a shudder of revulsion as his claw ran down my chest to my lower stomach.

He chuckled demonically, "Then prepare yourself... And call me **Daddy**."

**AN; Told you, fucked up. I seriously hate myself a little bit for writing that last line. Suggestions? Ideas? Insults? Put them in a review**!


	3. Truth

**AN; I can't believe I'm still writing this story, but oh well. I own up to the twisted mess that my mind has become thanks to that damn song. Anywho, I do plan on eventually writing that Frozen story and updating my other ones, I'm just currently caught up with my infatuation with Brick. Read on, but be aware that it only gets worse. I think. Honestly, I'm just making it up as I go along, so if it turns out good, awesome, if it doesn't, fuck**.

Bubbles P.O.V.

I felt like a stalker. And the accurate description of what I was doing was indeed labeled, stalking.

I was following Brick around the school after the dismissal bell rang, staying a safe five yards behind him.

I had been planning on talking to him, really I was going to, but... there was something off about him today. Not that I usually paid any attention to the man, but his behavior would be odd for anyone.

He was flinching at the smallest of noises and he kept on looking over his shoulder as if someone was calling his name. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't concerned.

Usually, when I was worried about someone I would just talk to them and try to cheer them up, but with Brick... Something told me that whatever had him so upset was far deeper than any high school drama. That and I don't believe I'd ever said two words to him.

So now I was following him around, either hoping to get some answers by watching him or working up enough nerve to approach him. Neither seemed very likely but they were my only options at the moment.

The halls were almost empty, save for my target and a few burnouts stumbling around, dazed and confused.

I was losing my coverage and was starting to stress about Brick's sonic hearing picking up my foot steps. He seemed oblivious to everything around him, so I stopped thinking about that after about a minute.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks and I gasped quietly, expecting him to whirl around and yell at me for being creepy. But he didn't, he just turned to the right and opened a door to one of the many abandoned classrooms in the school.

I used my super speed to silently slide through the crack of the door before it could shut completely.

Brick was hunched over a desk, his back facing me, his hands on his head and his elbows on the surface. And then punched the table in half with a swift, unexpected punch that made me flinch.

And then he stood up and kicked one half of the furniture across the room and into the wall, hard enough that the bricks cracked and dimpled. The other half he started to punch and kick until only brown dust remained.

"Fucker!" He hissed, starting to destroy another desk.

I stood frozen like a deer in the headlights as I watched him obliterate the room and all of its belongings from head to toe, occasionally sputtering out a curse word or two in a thick voice. Almost as if he was trying not to cry.

He stopped after breaking the white board on the far wall, breathing deeply and tugging at his firey red hair.

"B-Brick?" I stuttered hesitantly.

He spun to face me, outright shock coloring his face and his eyes filled with moisture.

He recovered in record time, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

I shivered at the coldness in his tone, "I-I was just... You looked upset so I was just-"

"Stalking me?" He interrupted in a clipped and unfriendly tone.

"N-no, I was j-just going to try and-"

He cut me off once again, "What, help? Some things can't be helped with a few nice words and fucking giggles, so go home."

I was tempted, sorely so, but I wasn't going to leave him like this.

"Please, tell me what's wrong." I said and reached forward to grab his hand.

He flinched away from me violently, that same agonized look in his eyes from yesterday.

"Go home." He ordered, icily.

I shook my head stubbornly, "You obviously need to talk to someone about whatever is making you so... like this."

His eyes narrowed to snake-like slits, "So I should talk to you, my enemy, about something you couldn't possibly even begin to understand? Pass. Fuck off, blondie."

"Well," I mumbled, very slowly taking his hand, "I could try to understand, at least."

He shook me off and started out the door, "Even if you did understand..."

He trailed off, pausing in the doorway and looking back at me with tortured crimson eyes, "No one can help me."

Brick's P.O.V.

I was losing it. By the time the last bell rang I felt like I was going to explode if I didn't do something.

If I screamed, one of my brothers would hear me, they would start to get suspicious, eventually find out about it, and than Him would give them the same treatment as me. I wouldn't let that happen.

I couldn't very well cry, I was a Ruff for fuck's sake and if anyone saw just a glance of weakness from one of us, especially the leader, they would have to go and there's no way the Puffs would let us stick around if they thought I was a homicidal maniac.

So, I did what I was good at. I speed walked to a classroom void of any watching eyes or listening ears and started destroying everything in it, seeing only red and the laughing face of the devil's.

After I had calmed down enough to notice that my hands hurt like hell I knotted them in my hair and pulled, taking deep breaths and willing my tears away. And then I heard the voice that, in any other circumstances, I would of loved to hear.

"B-Brick?" Bubbles stuttered quietly.

I whirled around, utterly shocked to see the pained blue eyes of my safe haven. But, for the first time ever, I was horrified to see her in the same room as me after I had practically collapsed.

"Whag the hell are you doing in here?" I demanded, turning my horror into anger in a heartbeat.

I almost felt bad when she flinched, but I was still to pissed for my mknd to register any other emotion.

"I-I was just... you looked upset so I was just-"

I cut her off, feeling a flash of dread at the fact the most oblivious person on the planet had noticed me acting strangely. How many others had as well?

"Stalking me?" I snapped at her.

"N-no, I was j-just going to try and-"

I cut her off once again, "What, help? Some things can't be helped with a few nice words and fucking giggles, so go home."

I didn't like being rude to her, but it was the only way I could get her to stay away.

"Please, tell me what's wrong." She begged and reached out towards me.

I flinched away from her, an image of a sharp, crimson claw appearing in my mind.

"Go home." I ordered, coldly.

She shook her head stubbornly and I was somewhat shocked by her bull headed attitude, "You obviously need to talk to someone about whatever is making you so... like this."

I couldn't. Why couldn't she just walk away already?

I scowled at her, "So I should talk to you, my enemy, about something you couldn't possibly even begin to understand? Pass. Fuck off, blondie."

"Well," She mumbled, and I felt her warm and small hand wrap around mine again, "I could try to understand, at least."

I reluctantly shook off her caring touch and started out the door, "Even if you did understand..."

I trailed off, pausing in the doorway and looking back at her wide eyed form, "No one can help me."

I was only telling the **truth**.


	4. Sky

**AN; This chapter is basically just a little prep for the next one and we'll be pretty short, but it can't be helped. R&amp;R!**

Bubbles P.O.V.

_No one can help me. _

The words were still echoing in my head on a seemingly endless loop as I lay on my bed at two am.

What could be happening to Brick that was causing him to be this detatched, untrusting being that truly believed he was on his own?

Did Butch and Boomer know? And, if they did, why weren't they doing anything about it?

I rolled on to my side, tears welling up on behalf of the man I had only thought of as only a foe for my entire life. Why couldn't he just talk to me about what ever it was so I could help? I only wanted to help him.

Then again, that was the first time I had ever spoken to him, so he didn't know me all that well... it wasn't much of a suprise that he wouldn't want to open up to an almost stranger.

Then I would have to let Brick get to know me better. If that would make him more willing to be honest with me, than so be it.

Mission: Make Nice With Brick started first thing tomorrow!

Now, if I could only get to sleep...

Brick's P.O.V.

My run in with Bubbles had me stressed to the point of insanity... well, I was passed that point by now, but I was still stressed the fuck out nonetheless.

"Yo, Brick! Me and Booms are heading down to BRAT'S, you in?" Butch called, stomping down the stairs with Boomer behind him.

"No." I monotoned.

"Aw, c'mon man." Butch whined.

Boomer scoffed and I could practically hear his hair flipping, "Did you expect anything more from Mr. Antisocial? Let's get out of here."

"Whatever." I heard Butch mumble before the door slammed and my brothers had dissappeared into the night sky.

I took a swig from the bottle in my hands and let out a shaky breath.

I just needed to relax, call one of the bimbos that always latched on to me when I stepped into a club, and have a little fun before tomorrow.

I chugged the rest of the bottles contents while listening to the little voicd in my head saying, "Good plan; Get wasted, fuck another blonde whore, and pretend that you were just another troubled teen."

I told it to shut up because, that plan has never failed to keep me numb before.

So, I pulled out my phone, called Lisa... or Linda, or- whatever the fuck her name was and leaned into the sofa.

Tomorrow, I would regret all of this immensely, but, for now, I just didn't give a shit.

About the slut I would use like a toy, about the wicked hangover I would have in the morning, and, especially, about the picture branded on my brain of caring eyes the color of the **sky**.


	5. Author's Note!

AN;** UGH! I'm getting a lot of negative feedback on Blossom's lewd tongue, and I felt the need to explain it. Even though the gist of the explination was right after her insult! Whatever, anywho, Blossom is close minded about any homosexuality because of an incident with Princess and Bubbles that will be revealed in the future. Yes, I realize Blossom is known to be an extremely intelligent individual and would usually not be the ignorant one, (Buttercup being the more obvious choice) but I wanted you, the readers, to get a sense of how protective Blossom was of her sisters. Buttercup is too, of course, but she's got some other stuff going on at the moment... You'll see. Ahem, and I'm only posting this to rant a little bit and assure everyone that I will be continuing this fic! I know it'll be a while until my next update and that's only because... my stories disappeared. All of them just... POOF! Gone. Well not really, it happened a little something like this;**

_Setting: Aunt's house, last weekend._

"Hello family that I love and trust dearly!" Eve said, walking through the door and scooping her six year old twin cousins into a loving embrace.

"I missed you dearly, my cousins!" She cried dramatically, nearly bursting with tears of joy.

"What's wrong with her now?" Brenner asked his twin, Claire as their overdramatic cousin started a speech about how leaving them again would be torture.

"I think she's on crack." Claire monotoned as they both attempted to escape her potentially dangerous clutches.

"And now!," Eve anounced, suddenly standing up with a dramatic flourish of her hand, "I say farewell to leave for the supermarket, I must by you angels candies and toys to express my love! Toodaloo!"

The ditzy blonde skipped out the door, raw determination in her blue eyes as she thought about her adorable family memebers.

Leaving the twins with their mother, who was still asleep.

"She left her things." They chorused mischeviously.

"I wonder what she brought with her." Claire giggled, unzipping the blue and black bag on the floor and dumping its contents onto the floor unceremoniously.

"Ooooh," Brenner said picking up a square electronic with stickers littered on it, "Eve's laptop."

"Should we put it in a safe place?" Claire asked with false concern.

"Naw," Brenner chuckled maniacally, "Let's play with it."

Claire nodded in agreement and they hurled it onto the couch, running after it.

They plopped down and Claire opened the contraption, frowning at the PASSWORD thingy that popped up on the screen.

"Password?" Claire hissed.

Brenner frowned in concentration, "Try... Powerpuffgirls2."

"Why?" Claire asked, slowly typing the letters in.

Brenner brought out his 'like a boss' face, "Intuition."

Claire hit the enter buton and a Ouran High School Host Club wallpaper popped onto the screen along with a minimized Microsoft Word tab.

"Let's see what she was writing." Brenner chuckled, clicking on it.

They frowned at the screen as they tried to decipher the words on the screen.

"Who's Brick?" Claire asked after a moment of silence.

Brenner groaned, utterly bored, "Forget reading... Hey, what's that button do?"

DELETE.

They both shared nefarious smirks and proceeded to press the key with vigor until Eve walked through the door with ten bags on each arm.

"For you my lovelys! I hope I wasn't gone too long. Were you bored without me being here to brighen the atmosphere? I do apologi- What have you got ther- WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Eve examined the pitiful remains of her life's work (two years, if that) and let out a cry of horror and anguish.

"NOOOOOO-!"

"Think she'll be done with that anytime soon?" Claire asked dully.

"Nope." Brenner sighed and they walked to there room, shutting the door behind them.

Meanwhile;

"NOOOOO!" Eve continued, falling to her knees and crying miserably and furiously, "You little devils! You blew it up! Ah, damn you! God damn you both to hell!"

The movie villain laughter echoed around said little devil's room as lightning struck.

**AN; Yes, tis a sad, sad inaccurate tale. I'll start working on writing again after a bury the two small bodies hidden under my bed. I-I mean after I throw out these old garbage bags. In a lake... filled with crocodiles. Mwah ha ha!**


	6. Again

**AN; Okay so I'm trying to make this a speedy update cause I've got two other stories I'm starting and I'm farely frusterated with this chapter because I accidentally deleted it. TWICE! Whoo, deep breaths, okay. Here's another attempt at chapter five! So help me god if it gets deleted... R&amp;R!**

Bubbles P.O.V.

I was nervous.

So nervous that my nails were chewed down to the bud and my lip was starting to bleed from the force of my teeth pushing firmly into them. I could feel my heart in my throat, my head was spinning, and the butterflies in my stomach were threatening to make me vomit.

And I hadn't even _seen_ him yet.

I growled, frusterated with myself. I talked to strangers, animals, family, close friends, acquaintances, heck, even enemies. And I couldn't even look at Brick without my heart jumping into overdrive and my mind screaming run.

Something was definitely not right with the leader of the Ruffs.

I gasped as I saw a distracted Brick pass right by me without even a glance in my direction.

I opened my mouth to call out to him as he got further and further away from me but my mouth was bone dry.

I wet my lips and tried again, "B-"

Before I could get anything else out, he flashed in front of me and clapped a hand over my mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He hissed, looking around.

I frowned in confusion, mumbling around his hand, "What?"

He dropped his hand and crossed his arms, "Yelling across the hallway like that... do you want everyone to think that your suddenly all chummy with a villain?"

I shrugged, "I don't care what they think, and I'm already 'all chummy' with a villain. Ace and I are going to the mall on Saturday."

Brick rolled his eyes, "Oh really? You don't care that... Wait. You and Ace?"

I nodded with a smile. Maybe if he knew that I wasn't just hanging around people that were deemed 'good' he would be more willing to open up to me and be my friend.

"You're dating Ace?" He monotoned, dumbstruck, "Christ, are you fucking psychotic?! He's almost thirty for crying out-"

I cut him off, blushing scarlet, "No! I mean, no we're not... dating. We're just friends."

He almost seemed relieved.

"Whatever," He sighed, back to his stony exterior, "What did you want?"

"To say hi!" I chirped cheerfully, "And to ask you if you were doing anything after school. I was planning on heading over to that new ice cream shop downtown, but I don't want to go alone. I heard that they have the best french vanilla in the city and it came highly recommended from the manager from the Dairy Queen at the mall. You know, the one with the limp and the lazy eye? Anyway, I was gonna ask Robin, but I'd much rather spend some time with you! So... what do you say?"

A flash of fearshowed in his eyes before he glared at me, "No way in hell. Bye."

He turned around and I pursed my lips, before clenching my fists with determination.

"I get it!" I called after him, "You're busy! I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

He ignored me and turned the corner leavong me in my dejected state.

Well that was hardly any progress at all!

Brick's P.O.V.

Ice cream? That naive little girl wanted to get some fucking ice cream with me after all of that shit yesterday... And what the fuck was that about Ace? I was definitely going to have a little _chat_ with him later. Dirty pervert.

I tried to keep my mind occupied by thinking of creative new ways to kill the green skinned man, but after about another two minutes I was thinking about her again. Linda. And what I did to her last night...

.

I shuddered. Not at the memory itself, just... the way I felt afterwards and still do.

Refreshed, cleansed, pleased, and just plain... good.

It wasn't right that I enjoyed killing her. And it wasn't right that I wanted to do it **again**.

**AN; Oooh, yeah Brick has officially lost his shit. I wonder how that 'little chat' with Ace is gonna go? And just who will meet Bubbles at that ice cream shop? All this in the next chapter! But before I go, lets all have a moment of silence for Linda Malinda. We hardly... we did not know thee at all...**

**If you just exed out without being silent for a good fifteen seconds than your an ass hole. And you know it.**


	7. First Blood

**AN; Here's that murder scene that was much needed in the previous chapter. Sorry it's so short, but there should be a longer actual chapter sometime next week. R&amp;R!**

Brick's P.O.V.

I took a final swig from my bottle of beer and got up to answer the door.

Linda waltzed in as if she owned the place and I made a mental note to lock the front door more often.

"Hey baby." She greeted with a sultry laugh and a flip of her dyed blonde hair.

She them pounced on me, suprising me so that I stumbled backand landed on the couch. She began to stradle my hips as she kissed me and fumbled with my belt.

I forgot that Linda was _this_ one. The whore who didn't waste anytime and left as soon as she finished. But, whatever. I wasn't looking for much more right now.

She giggled as she threw her shirt off and then continued to struggle with my belt.

I rolled my eyes, for fuck's sake...

I placed an impatient kiss on her neck. Right on her hot spot.

She moaned, "Oh daddy."

My brain snapped and I brought two hands up to grab both sides of her head and then jerked it violently to the left. I let go listening with satisfaction as the air left her lungs and her heart stopped beating.

She fell ontop of me so that we were nose to nose and a cruel smirk contorted my face as the life faded out of her once lively blue eyes.

I always knew I would kill someone. What I didn't know is the rush the thrill gave you. The thrill of **First Blood.**


	8. Not Good

**AN; Sorry for the wait! A lot of crazy shit's been going on, and... yeah. I don't feel like being the TMI Queen just yet, I'll keep my roll of Princess, thank you very much! Anywho, here's the long awaited chapter!**

Bubbles P.O.V.

My day has been full of rejection.

It wasn't a very pleasant feeling, not at all. It felt like my heart and mind had hidden behind a curtain, leaving me on my own to face the reoccurring embarrassment.

It almost seemed as though Brick didn't want any friends! But everybody needs _someone_!

I sighed, resting my clammy forehead against my locker, the cool metal relaxing me for a moment.

And then I felt someone breathing on the back of my neck, a dark shadow falling over me.

And then a hand clamped over my eyes and I drew in a breath to let out a panicked scream before Robin's voice reached my ears.

"Guess who?"

I turned around and shoved her huge form, "Brat! You scared me half to death!"

Robin laughed, shrugging her orange bag over her shoulders.

Robin had... matured over the years, to say the least. To elaborate, she was now a six foot four giant with a lot a muscle and attitude.

"Hey, Babe." She greeted, an easy grin on her angular face.

She brushed her light brown hair back and grimaced, "I've gotta cancel this afternoon."

My lower lip protruded instinctively, "What? But- Ice cream!"

She snorted a laugh, "Yeah, I know. But my mom grounded me _again_. Blame her."

I smiled a little, "You and I both know I can't do that. What did you do this time?"

She sighed, collapsing against the lockers with me, "That 'Mike Believe' douche had the nerve to call me sexy! Would you've let that slide?!"

I slapped a hand against my forehead, "Yeah, actually. But I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you did not. Is he in the hospital?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Maybe."

I groaned, "Robby-."

She put her hands together and hastily got on her knees, "Please, _please_, oh annoying one, do _not_ give me the lecture. I'm sorry, really!"

I scowled at her, "I'm only not yelling at you because my head hurts. Your a lucky brat, Robin Skyvin."

Her eyebrows knitted together, "What's wrong, Bubs? Someone givin' you a hard time?"

I shook my head a little, "It's B- This guy, he-"

She cut me off, springing back to her feet, "A guy? _You_ are hung up on a guy?!"

I flushed, "NO! Nothing like that! It's just-"

She ignored me, checked her watch, and frowned, "Sorry Bubs, I'll have to interrogate you tomorrow. If I'm not home in five, mom's gonna kill me. Bye, babe!"

"B-but, the ice cream!" I called after her.

She rolled her eyes, "Just go by yourself! We can go together another time, I swear."

And then she was gone, leaving me abandoned in an empty hallway.

Brick's P.O.V.

I felt like shit. That wonderful feeling of euphoria after last nights... act, had worn off. Self loathing and guilt had replaced it.

Bubbles had approached me several more times throughout the day ad each time I had been rude and hostile towards her.

I hated that she felt the sudden need to get on my good side, but I mostly just hated that I could _not_ let her.

I sighed, aggravated, and tugged on my red hair as I flew out of the high school.

_You know what would make you feel better?_ A dark little voice whispered, _Hunting down a certain green pedophile._

A smirk took hold of my lips as I turned to start flying downtown.

I may not be able to be Bubbles... _friend,_ but I would always be her protector.

**Two Hours Later**

Brick's P.O.V.

I had made it to the little strip mall downtown, where Ace and his gang usually hung around, but the only people in sight had normal skin tones.

I sighed and leaned against a brick wall. They would show up eventually, and when they did... The real fun would begin.

Ten minutes past, and then another, and another, and right when I was about to give up and try again tomorrow, I saw a blonde head pass me.

My eyes widened as I did a double take. Her hair was pulled in pig tales, and she was still in the blue sundress and

Bubbles. Now, what the hell was she doing down here?

_I was planning on heading over to that new ice cream shop downtown, but I don't want to go alone._

What happened to that body builder of a friend she had?!

I groaned, my eyes searching for her in the crowd again. Gone.

_Dammit. _Why did she have to be so fucking stupid?!

I pushed myself off the wall and the second I did, someone bumped into me.

"Watch it, dick!" The slick voice spat at me.

I looked at him and saw green skin and an animalistic tongue. Snake.

"You watch it, fuck face." I hissed.

He put his hands up in surrender, "Whoa, Brick, man. Didn't sssssssee you there. Sssssorry."

He walked around me and my suspicion spiked. Snake could hardly ever be seen alone, he was always with Ace or another gang banger.

I flew up about a mile and saw that there was another green skinned member walking towards something. Little Arturo. And then another. _Ace_. And then a different dude, I'd never seen before, but he had the same tint to his flesh.

They all seemed to be walking towards the same target, but from a different direction. I looked in the middle of the square like shape they had formed and saw only a shoddy ice cream parlor with few patrons around it.

I shrugged and slowly floated down to the ground. They were probably going to rob the joint, but that wasn't my problem.

As my feet touched the ground, awareness flooded into me as well as adrenaline.

Bubbles. Bubbles was at that broken down ice cream place.

_Shit._

I flew back into the air, reassessing the situation.

Ace had his sunglasses on, a sly grin on his face, which unsettled me enough. Lil' Arturo was combing his hair back, whistling cheerfully. Another curious sight. Snake seemed paranoid, yet eager somehow. He was chewing on his thumb nail and looking around nervously. And then there was the newbie. He seemed fairly calm, but I couldn't really tell. He had a baseball cap shielding his his expression and the only sign of uneasiness was the tight grip he had on the test tube in his hand.

_Test tube?!_

I stared at the label, bile rising in my throat as I saw the words on it. Antidote X.

I searched for Bubbles in the little crowd around the shop for frozen goods. I saw her almost immediately, eagerly lapping up a vanilla cone with rainbow sprinkles, raw happiness in her blue eyes.

I would of smiled at the sight had I not known what evil had been planned towards the innocent girl.

Without another moment of hesitation, I flew down to the parlor, landing right next to her.

"Brick!" She chirped, delight lighting up her face.

She surprised me by dropping her ice cream and hurling herself at me. I blinked in shock as she burried her face into the crook of my neck and wrapped her arms around my torso.

"Uh, hi." She mumbled, releasing me.

A dark blush was coloring her cheeks as she continued, "Sorry... I'm... Just so happy that you came!"

The smile on her face never faltered, even as I remained in my still state.

"So," She continued, oblivious to my shock, "Do you want an ice cream? I'm buying!"

Before I could answer, she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the counter.

A pizza faced girl with short hair and glasses looked at us and put on a fake smile.

"Welcome to Super Sundaes, what can I get for you two?"

"I'll take another french vanilla with sprinkles and... he'll have a strawberry waffle cone. With a cherry on top." Bubbles ordered as I looked around the perimeter.

"That'll be seven fifty three." Pizza Face said and Bubbles nodded before pulling out her purse.

"Thank you, we'll have someone bring out your order in just a tick. Oh, but careful honey. _Two_ ice creams in_ one day_... You'll get fat."

There was jealousy clear in her tone, but Bubbles missed it.

"Okay, I'll be careful." She giggled and pulled me along to a nearby bench.

"So what made you decide to come?" She asked, pulling her legs up on the bench and staring up at me.

When I didn't answer, she frowned.

"Oh no, did I get you the wrong thing? I'm sorry, I'm so stupid when it comes to reading people! I just- You looked a million miles away so I didn't want to pester you, but- I'm so sorry Brick!"

I tried to think back to when she was ordering, but I couldn't remember. I had been too focused on waiting for Ace's gang to stop in.

"What did you get me?" I asked her and she froze for a second.

Her lip started wobbling and for a terrifying second, I thought she was going to cry.

And then she burst out laughing, making me jump.

She put a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter, "And I thought _I_ was a daydreamer!"

She wiped at her eyes as two ice cream cones came towards us, carried by a lanky boy, about fifteen.

"I got you a strawberry cone because that's Blossom's favorite." Bubbles said, her voice still wavering with slight hysterics, "With a cherry because of your eyes."

"My favorite." I said at last and she beamed at me before taking the two cones from the boy and giving me one.

"Then eat up." She encouraged, beginning to devour her own.

I took a lick of the treat and then tensed up. Ace was standing right behind Bubbles.

"Hey, Sug." He greeted as I angled myself away from her.

"Oh, hey Ace!" She greeted happily, "I thought I might run into you."

"Yeah, me too. So what've you been up to?"

He sounded distracted and a little anxious, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Okay, I guess. But Robin's grounded again, I had to walk down here by myself." There was a slight pout to her voice.

"Oh, that's a shame." Ace laughed, sounding less nervous now that he thought she was alone.

"Yeah." She sighed, "But, you know Robin. Always doing something violent."

"Sure, sure." Ace chuckled and three more shadows fell over us.

"Ssssssuprisssse." Snake laughed and Bubbles gasped.

"Ace...?"

"This is gonna be fun." Lil' Arturo announced and I heard Newbie draw out the test tube.

"I agree." I growled, standing up.

"Brick?!" The four of them choked out.

Ace recovered from the surprise first, "Fancy meetin' you here, Red."

"Cut the act, bastard." I snarled, "And walk away."

Ace chuckled, "Don't be like that, man. We aren't gonna hurt her... Much."

I lost it. I lunged at him and wrapped my hands around his neck. I was preparing to pull up with all of my strength, to take the fucker's head off, when flames rolled down my neck and back.

I bit back a scream as a horrible feeling of weakness enveloped me. The Antidote X. They had used it on me.** Not Good**.

**AN; Ba ba baaaa! What will happen next? Will Brick be able to play the role of Sir Galahad or rather... The failure? Gah, I've gotta read more of the classics. Anywho! Review if you wanna see the outcome!**


	9. Another Letter!

**Dear FlightFeathers,**

** I appreciate you being honest with me and giving me a **_**real**_** review, so I'll explain a few things for you, and for anyone else who may have been wondering the same things.**

** First of all, the fighting in the first chapter between Blossom and Buttercup was merely bickering that siblings will do, hero or not. **

** Blossom's... crude acts that were mentioned were probably not apart of the character everyone pictures, but good girls have there secrets. So what if I made her a little kinky?**

** As for Buttercup, a lot of people cuss flippantly, and she wasn't in the best of moods. Seeing Butch and Boomer together disturbed her greatly and she's still shaken up about it. And seeing the resemblance between Butch and her and Boomer and Bubbles, its not hard to see why.**

** My writing is the one thing I feel I must apologize for. I'm not the best at it to begin with and I'm always too busy focusing on getting my ideas down to take the time to make sure everything came together nicely.**

** And Brick's killings... Well, he's kinda going insane. Seeing his victims fall takes his mind off everything, makes him smile. I believe its because he's wanted to off himself for a while now, but doesn't for the sake of his brothers. He's seeing himself as a monster and (be that is it may) his subconscious is doing what he thinks is the right thing by putting these girls out of their misery. So far, we've got the druggy party girl and the prostitute dead. Doesn't exactly seem like they were livin' the good life, does it?**

** Don't worry about Bubbles, she's gonna have some problems soon enough.**

** Um, I've saved the awkward part for last. Him is raping Brick. He's doing it to keep Brick evil and tainted since Boomer and Butch have already slipped from their cruel nature by falling in love. With each other, but love is love. And love is good, not evil. **

** And I do hope you read the rest of this story! I've already lost a fair few of the readers, thanks to Blossom's slip of the tongue. (P.S. if you sensitive bitches are having that much of a problem over a three letter word, you've probably got some homophobia you need to see a therapist about.) Thanks for the review and I hope to here from you again in the future!**

** EveDuncan2 **


	10. Smile

Bubbles P.O.V.

I couldn't believe my ears. Why would Ace want to hurt me? I thought we had been getting along...

My hurt was put on pause when Brick launched himself at Ace and wrapped his hands around his throat.

Before things could escalate further, a liquid was dumped on him that made him go even tenser, a pained grimace contorting his face.

"Brick!" I called out as he fell to the ground.

Knocked out cold.

"Now," Ace growled, wiping a bit of blood off of the corner of his mouth, "Come on, Sugar. Before lover boy wakes up."

"No!" I shrieked as I rushed to Brick's side.

Snake stopped me by wrapping an arm around my neck.

"Hey!" I screamed when he picked me up.

I shoved him away from me and then kicked him where it hurt, causing him to crumple to the ground. I kicked him swiftly in the head to put him down for the rest of this fight.

Lil' Arturo kicked me in the shin and I giggled at his weak effort before punting him across the city.

Ace attacked me next, trying to stab me with a shattered test tube. I yanked it out of his hands before dropping like a hot potato. It was- Hot. Burning hot. My hand felt like it was on fire.

I whimpered from the pain before screaming. It was agonizing.

"Grab her Max." Ace spat, cradling his bleeding hand.

"Don't touch me." I hissed out through clenched teeth, shaking from the pain as I fell on my bum.

The man with the hat grabbed my wrist, but I pulled free before he could get to good of a grip on it.

And then I grabbed for my abandoned ice cream cone and threw it in his face.

He made a noise of disgust before backing up a few steps.

I got to my feet, biting my lip as the fire spread up my arm and down my side.

I punched Ace with my good hand three times before grabbing a fistful of his oil slick black hair and kneeing him in the face.

He coughed before falling to the ground as well as his gang members.

I looked back up at the remaining enemy and paled. His skin changed from a gross green to an apple red that seemed disturbingly familiar.

He took off his hat, revealing coal black eyes and red and black streaked hair that fell to his shoulders. He smiled, letting me see two rows of pointed teeth.

"Hello Bubbles." He greeted in a voice that made chills run down the crown of my head to the back of my heels.

He smoldered at me and I took a step back, reflexively, but that only made my legs shake which caused me to fall again. The fire was getting worse, it was all over and it hurt just to _think _about moving.

"You have something of my master's." He told me and I gulped.

"I haven't stolen anything." I told him, getting dangerously close to passing out from the pain.

He chuckled and patted my head with a- Claw. A shiny red claw.

"Oh, but you have. Something that you shouldn't have. But don't worry- I won't tell him... _yet_."

I lost consciousness right after that.

Brick's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of someone grunting with effort and pulling on my arm.

I jerked my limb back and hopped to my feet, narrowing my eyes at a pair of blue ones.

"Brick, it's me." Bubbles said, putting her hands up in surrender.

I relaxed, "Where are we?"

She pointed up to the sign that said 'Super Sundaes' and I groaned, remembering the days events.

"My purse is gone." She mumbled, "So I couldn't call anyone. And... I can't fly! I don't know what happened, but none of my powers are working!"

There was terror in her tone as she said the last two sentences and I vaguely remembered the Antidote X. They must of gotten her too.

"What happened after I passed out?" I asked her, checking my pockets for my cell phone.

She bit her lip as moisture welled up in her eyes, "I took out Ace, Snake, and Arturo, but..."

She trailed off, a sob escaping her lips.

Fury took hold of me, "Did he touch you?"

She shook her head and I took in a deep, relieved breath, "Then what happened?"

"He was so scary." She whispered, sounding no older than five years old.

More tears streaked her cheeks and I decided not to push more information out of her.

"It's gonna be fine." I promised, finding my cell in my back pocket, "We'll get you home and the Professor will take care of you."

"But, my powers-" She whimpered, but I cut her off.

"It was Antidote X." I explained as soothingly as I could, "Your scientist will refill you, and you'll be fine."

She sniffled, wiping at her eyes, "Okay... Thanks, Brick."

She smiled up at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

I dialed Butch's number and he picked up on the second ring;

"Jojo Abortion Clinic, you rape 'em, we scrape 'em. How can I help you?" He greeted and I heard Boomer shouting _Die!_ in the background.

They must have been playing video games.

"It's Brick." I said, "I need you and Boomer to help me out."

I could just hear the smirking from both of them on the other line, "Oh? How may we assist you, oh needy brother of ours."

I ground my teeth together, "Just bring the car downtown to that Ice Cream shop Boomer loves so much."

"Super Sundae!" Boomer yelled in the background and I could picture him running around the house, getting ready.

"I don't know-" Butch began tauntingly but Boomer snarled something I couldn't decipher.

"Fine! See you in a few."

I hung up before he changed his mind and turned to spare a glance at Bubbles... Who was biting her lip and blushing profoundly.

"What?" I asked and she jolted before smiling shyly at me, that adorable blush still on her face.

"You know, Brick, behind all the complexity and coldness... You've got a really nice **Smile**."


	11. Powerless

**AN; I'm sorry, but this has been killing me! The beginning of this chapter shall seem a bit random, and will seem to have no place in this twisted tale at all, but... It does! And if you do not wish to know the secret of Boomer's sexuality, then feel free to ignore Butch's P.O.V. and move onto the next one!**

Butch's P.O.V.

"You suck." Boomer announced, throwing his remote on the ground and looking at me with a teasing light in his eyes.

"Hmmm." I mumbled, "Last I remember, you were the one doing the _sucking_."

He laughed easily and I grinned.

Boomer had lost the ability to be embarrassed after he had turned six.

"Well, you still haven't returned the favor." Boomer sighed, laying his head on my lap, "Down on your knees, Butchy Boy."

I snorted, "I didn't even finish last time. You could hardly call your half assed blow job a _favor_."

He narrowed his eyes, "I don't do anything half way. We got interrupted by the skanky puff."

I ducked my head, the tips of my ears turning pink, "Let's not talk about that."

Last week, Butterface had walked in on me and Boomer in the alley behind the school.

She had called us sick bastards and had thrown up right then and there before running back inside.

"Don't let her get to you." Boomer whispered, sitting up and kissing my neck, "She doesn't have any room to call someone_ sick_."

I pushed him away and sneered, "But she was right."

He laughed, going right back to my side and biting lightly on my earlobe, "Like you believe that."

I moaned lightly as his hand traveled down to my pants-

The moment was put to a stop by my cell phone going off.

"Fuck." I hissed before answering it, to the great displeasure of Boomer.

"Jojo Abortion Clinic, you rape 'em, we scrape 'em. How can I help you?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound normal.

'Ass.' Boomer mouthed and I hit him with a pillow.

"Die!" He requested and hit me right back.

I was getting ready to retaliate when the caller responded, "It's Brick... I need you and Boomer to help me out."

Boomer and I both froze before smirking at each other.

"Oh?" I asked, still smirking, "And how may we assist you, oh needy brother of ours?"

I could just picture the harassed look on his face, "Just bring the car downtown to that Ice Cream shop Boomer loves so much."

"Super Sundae!" Boomer practically shrieked before running to get his shoes on.

"I don't know-" I began sighing dramatically before Boomer glared at me.

"If you keep playing around, no sex for a week!" He growled quietly and I clenched my jaw.

"Fine! See you in a few."

He hung up and I gave Boomer a look.

He grinned before rushing me out the door, "Don't joke around with Super Sundaes."

Bubbles P.O.V.

I had just given up searching for my purse when a sleek black convertible pulled up, a grinning Butch and Boomer in the front seats.

"Get in loser!" Boomer called out to Brick, "We're going shopping!" **(AN; Lol, Mean Girls)**

I pursed my lips as I walked out of the alley and up to Brick, "You called _them_?"

"Believe me," Brick sighed, "I'm not thrilled either."

"Oooh, who's the whore?" Butch asked conversationally as he raced down the street.

I gaped, "_Excuse me?!_"

"Shut the fuck up, man." Brick snarled, letting me into the back seat, "It's Bubbles."

"Bubbles? Like, Ditzy Bubbles?" Boomer asked, choking on a laugh.

I was tired, broke, and grumpy. And I was _not_ in the mood for these two!

I smacked his arm, "At least I'm not a Justin Bieber impersonator."

Brick bit down on his knuckle, smiling widely.

"Hater!" Boomer cried as he threw the back of his hand on his forehead dramatically, "The Ditz has hated on the hair!"

"That's odd." Butch said, a curious lilt to his tone, "Who pissed in your cheerios, Ditz?"

_Ditz._ I was beginning to hate that word.

"Ace." I hissed, glaring at my scarred palm.

Boomer slapped his ear a few times, "I'm sorry, I must of misheard you. Has_ the _good girl been running with villains?"

Before I could answer, Butch butted in.

"She _is_ here with Brick."

"Why _are_ you here with Brick?" They asked, creepily in unison.

"We were getting some ice cream." I answered.

They gasped and I had a feeling I should of just kept my mouth shut.

"A date!" Boomer almost squeaked, clapping.

"Brick's got a girlfriend?!" Butch inquired with disbelief.

"No!" I flushed, Brick starting to chuckle in the back ground, "We went- As friends! We're not... Together."

Butch reached back and patted Brick's shoulder, "Freindzoned. I feel for you, man."

I put my head in my hands, my whole body feeling too hot, yet too cold from the embarrassment.

"Shut up." Brick monotoned, "_This_ is why I never go out in public with you two."

Butch snorted, "Sure that's why."

"Your so antisocial that Brick is the new slang for _being_ antisocial." Boomer laughed.

"He's not antisocial." I argued, "He came down here with me."

"Cause he's in looove!" Boomer giggled.

Brick didn't flinch, "You are so immature-"

Boomer cut him off by starting to _sing._

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la! My, oh, my! Look at the boy too shy! He ain't gonna kiss the girl! Sha-la-la-la-la-la! Ain't that sad! Ain't it shame, too bad! You gonna miss the girl-!"

"Shut up." Brick hissed venomously, "Before I break both of your legs and leave you on the side of the road to rot."

And here I was thinking all brothers got along with each other...

Brick's P.O.V.

We dropped an exhausted looking Bubbles off at her house and I told the psychotic duo to drop me off at the bridge to Citysville.

"Are you gonna need us to pick you back up, since your suddenly too cool to fly home?" Butch questioned, sounding more irritable than I expected.

Of course, they would start suspecting something if I kept bugging 'em for rides.

"I'll be fine." I said gruffly and got out of the car.

I speed walked over the huge bridge separating Townsville and Citysville and wondered what exactly had possessed me to want to come here.

_He was so scary._

I clenched my hands into fists and took a few shallow breaths. What the fuck could've scared her so badly?

I found myself in the city before I knew it, still trembling with rage.

"Hey, hottie. Lookin' for a good time?" A sultry voice asked and I turned toward the source.

A bleached haired twig of a girl, all sickly angles and make up waved at me, in a skin tight, black dress that _barely_ covered her ass.

My lip twitched, "Maybe I am."

Her hazel eyes widened and she grinned, the thought of making a sale exciting the whore.

"Then what're we standing around here for?" She laughed lightly and without humor, "Normally its fifty for the full package, but... You're sexy. Forty bucks."

"Sure." I said, knowing that my wallet was in the hands of a thief, "Let's go back here."

I pulled her towards an alley that hid us away from the view of late night traffic.

"Classy." She snorted and leaned up against the wall.

I closed in on her, "You know what they say, the classier the girl, the classier the room. This seems fitting for you."

She stiffened up, but before she could reply, I wrapped both of my hands around her throat and squeezed.

She paled and looked up at me helplessly. There was no surprise in her eyes, but there was fear.

_He was so scary._

I gulped, a twinge of guilt stabbing through me.

I was about to let my guilt win and let her go... Until she stabbed me in the ribs.

I didn't let go at first. I was so sure that her pathetic little knife wouldn't be able to do much damage to a super villain like me.

And then my grip slipped and I doubled over, rushing to rip the weapon out.

The girl started up a horrible coughing fit, gasping for breath and then began to stumble and run down the alley.

_Don't let her get away!_

I threw the knife at her and was satisfied when I saw it puncture her back, causing her to fall to the concrete.

"HELP!" She screamed when I shuffled up to her and grabbed her ankle.

Without taking as much time as I would of liked, I ran the blade across her jugular, smiling as her blood splattered the ground.

The bliss was short lived this time, extinguished by my bleeding torso.

I needed help, but I needed to get rid of the slut first.

I looked around the alley and saw a green trash can that was big enough to hold ten bodies, never mind one.

With a great amount of effort, I threw her in and hobbled down to the side walk.

I then pulled out my phone and dialed _her_ number.

"What?" A snobbish voice snapped from the other hand and I swallowed my pride before responding.

"Princess... It's Brick... I need you to help me out."

She scoffed, "And why would I want to do that?"

I closed my eyes and rubbed the bridge of my nose for a minute before nearly choking on the next sentence that flew out of my mouth.

"If you do... I'll pose for that damn Playgirl Catalog."

She squealed in excitement, "Okay! I'll come to Citysville and pick you up!"

I hung up, not asking how she knew where I was. I couldn't bring myself to care.

I couldn't think of anything other than how pathetic I had been tonight. How many favors I'd asked for... How many times my pride had walked out the door... This whole night I had been... Living without any powers.

I fucking _hated_ being **Powerless**.

**AN; The hooker's name was Cookie. Not that anyone cares, but... Anyone else lovin' the brotherly love? :3 I know I am~! Review!**


	12. Bad Boys

**AN; This is just another set up chapter, but the next one should be... entertaining. I won't give anything else away. But I would **_**LOVE**_** for some reviews to inspire me to write chapter twelve! **

Brick's P.O.V.

Thanks to Princess' private doctors, I had been stitched up without too many questions and I had left her mansion in just under two hours. I got a ride back to my house, Princess talking to me incessantly about the calendar the whole way there. I had been more than relieved to arrive and pass out.

Unfortunately, my alarm clock wasn't allowing much sleep to take place.

The constant _BEEP BEEP BEEP_ was driving me insane, but I couldn't bring myself to move.

Butch could. He burst through my bedroom door and threw the now smashed alarm clock out the window, causing the glass to shatter.

"Gee thanks, Hulk," I yawned, sitting up in bed, "You're paying for that."

"The fuck I am!" He snarled, his eyes bloodshot, "Why the hell is your alarm on?!"

"School..." I said slowly, wondering if his brain cell count had declined.

"On a Saturday?!" He demanded, glaring at me.

I looked at the calender (ugh) on my wall and saw that it _was_ Saturday.

"Oh." I yawned again, "Gold star, Butchie. Now get the fuck out and let me sleep."

He stomped out the door, muttering to himself, "Let_ him_ sleep?! Damn alarm won't let _me_ sleep!"

He slammed the door shut right as my phone went off.

I pulled it off the charger and saw a text from... Ace.

We saw what you did last night. Poor Cookie. Meet us at Joey's at six or we nark.

Shit.

Bubbles P.O.V.

"Three days?!" I gasped in horror, as Blossom and the Professor stood by my bed.

"Yes." Blossom mumbled and my hope turned to dust.

"I'm sorry, it wouldn't usually take so long, but... I'm having to be very careful to filter out the tainted things in the Chemical X." The Professor explained as I tried not to cry.

"Tainted things?" I asked.

He nodded, "Normally, Chemical X creates... Monsters. Evil, cruel beings. You three girls, and Bullet, of course, are the only exceptions to that rule."

This surprised me and the next thing that I said came out instinctively;

"And the Rowdyruff Boys."

Blossom's eyes twitched in anger, "What?"

I flinched at her tone, but thought back to the ride home I got from them. Boomer and Butch had been annoying, sure, but not evil. And Brick tried to save me... I got the feeling he was a really nice guy, underneath it all.

"They aren't really _evil_." I said slowly and Blossom barked a laugh.

"Yeah, sure. And the sky is purple and full of hedge hogs."

I widened my eyes at her, "Huh?"

She waved a hand flippantly in the air, "Brick, Boomer, and Butch are the sons of a _demon_! That's the evilest thing I can imagine!"

"That's a little unfair-" I started but she cut me off.

"Why the sudden attitude change?" She demanded, "Last I checked you were terrified of all three of them!"

I crossed my arms, "There's nothing to be terrified of. I... Ran into them last night. They're... kinda nice."

"Um," The Professor mumbled, "I'm gonna go... to the lab! You girls have a nice day!"

He made his escape as Blossom continued staring at me, disbelief in her eyes.

Disbelief quickly morphed into anger and I had the feeling she was going to move into a lecture.

"Bubbles Nicole Utonium." She started gravely.

Yup, here we go.

"You should know, better than anyone, that being friends with- with-"

"Bad boys?" I supplied with a little giggle.

"Horrible boys!" She exclaimed, "Dirty, evil boys! Disgusting pests that have no place on this Earth!"

"Careful," I yawned, laying back down, "You're getting dangerously close to sounding like a man hater."

She gaped at me, "Excuse me!? Where did this attitude come from?! Oh, yes! Your putrid _bad_ _boys_!"

I growled slightly, "Blah, blah, blah. Can you yell at me later? I'm tired."

She opened her mouth to snap at me, but shut it with an audible click.

"Fine." She said in a straigned voice, "We'll discuss this later. Oh, and we're going out for dinner, so wear something nice tonight."

"Whatever!" I groaned, shoving my face in the pillow and shutting my eyes.

She scoffed, "Have fun dreaming about your** Bad Boys**."

**AN; Tsk, tsk. Bubbles is a bit of a bitch when she's tired, huh? Review if you want to read about a happier, yet more scantily clad Bubbsy!**


	13. Oh Hell No

Bubbles P.O.V.

"I just don't see why you would stick up for people who have tried to kill us countless times! And further more...!"

I tuned Blossom out and leaned my head against the car door's window.

I had still been asleep at five thirty when she had burst into my room and forced me out of bed.

I had thrown on the first dress my fingers had touched, still practically sleep walking at that point, and had crawled in the car, Blossom throwing a pair of heels and a necklace at me.

I regretted my outfit choice immensely now that I was alert enough to see how much skin was showing.

It was my only black dress, Blossom had bought it for me so I had "something grown up looking". She obviously had no idea how to dress decently.

It was skin tight, low cut enough that I felt the strong urge to put on a jacket, and short enough to make me blush and grip the ends with shaking hands.

The plain black heels went well enough with it, but it wasn't exactly helping with the leg problem. And the locket around my neck only brought more unwanted attention to my chest.

"Can't we go back for just a few minutes?" I begged Blossom, interrupting her seemingly never ending speech.

She made a strangled noise in the back of her throat, "We're you even listening?! I swear, one day, you and Buttercup both will regret not listening to me..."

I ignored her again, giving an inaudible sigh and pulling my hair up into a quick bun, I hadn't had the chance to brush my hair.

"Professor?" I asked once I was done with my poor attempt at seeming presentable, "Where are we going, exactly?"

"Joey's Italian." He answered cheerfully, "There's this huge buyer willing to purchase six of my new hair growth serum. I call it Chia Head! The name could probably use some improvements, but it works pretty well considering I made it on purpose!"

I nodded, a sense of dread washing over me. Joey's was one of the nicest places in Townsville and I would be dressed as... As a prostitute!

i groaned, slamming my head against the glass.

A prostitute without any powers!

"We're here!" The Professor chirped, parking and then practically dancing out of the car and up to the front door.

I groaned and Blossom shot me a harsh look, "Grow up! You better act mature in their, otherwise I'm gonna ground you."

I forced myself out of the car and mumbled, "She's not my freakin' mom... can't ground me... _I'll_ ground _her_!"

I heaved a dramatic sigh, righting myself. My bad mood shouldn't be taken out on the Professor.

I straightened up and walked up to the door with as little bounce as I could manage.

"That's better." Blossom said with a proud smile, holding the door open for me.

I walked in, gnawing on my lip as I pulled self consciously at the end of my dress. There were a lot of people here...

I shook my head, making my way as calmly as possible to the table the Professor was sitting at.

The red skinned man sitting next to him nearly made me faint.

"You must be Bubbles." He said smoothly, shooting me a wink when the Professor turned to say something to Blossom.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He was the stranger from yesterday, there wasn't a doubt in my mind.

"Bubbles!" The Professor scolded, "Be nice! This is Alexei Majesty. The buyer I was telling you about."

"Alexei." I mumbled, tasting bile in my mouth, "You have a strange complexion. Birth defect?"

He chuckled good naturedly, "Not unless your dear old dad has one. We're exactly the same shade."

The two men held their arms next to each other, the Professor shooting me an odd look.

"Are you feeling alright, sweetie?" He asked me and I realized with a little jolt of horror that he couldn't see what he really looked like.

I glanced at Blossom, hoping to be backed up, but she was giving me the same questioning and concerned stare as the Professor.

So only I could see his true form.

I glared at Alexei, attempting to shoot at him with my eye beams, but when I blinked, nothing happened. My eyes shut and opened again, no oddities happening at all.

Oh... No powers... I'd forgotten...

A quick flash of fear went threw me and I sat down, paling.

"Must be the lighting." I muttered, opening up my menu and hiding behind it.

"Must be." Alexei echoed, amusement tinging his tone.

The Professor and Blossom started supplying conversation, mostly professional, but I felt Alexei's eyes burning a hole through my menu.

_I had to find a way out of this!_

M-maybe if I just explained to him that he has the wrong girl, he'd go away! Yeah, that'd work! I ignored the sound of a crash behind me and took a deep breath.

I smiled as I set my menu down, "Alexei, could I talk to you for a second outsi-"

I cut off, a sharp tug on my hair causing me to stand up.

"Nobody move or the bitch gets it!" I heard a slick voice shout and felt something cool and metallic press into the side of my head.

A _gun_.

"Ace?" I asked, seeing a green hand.

"Shut up, whore!" He shouted, and alcohol fumes fanned across my face.

He was drunk... He didn't recognize me.

He gave my hair another sharp yank, causing me to cry out.

"Everyone on the floor!" He yelled, "This is a robbery!"

Brick's P.O.V.

Shit. Shit, shit, _shit_!

She was here. Bubbles was here. Sitting at the table right in front of me, I could see her long blonde hair swiped up into a quick bun.

Ace looked at my pale face and then turned to look behind him when I cleared my throat.

"So what the fuck do you want?" I monotoned, meeting his blurry gaze evenly.

He had stumbled in here, alone, and reeking of booze, so this already unpleasant meeting was going to be hell.

He grinned and chuckled, a bit to loudly, "Money. Just- _A_ _lot_ of cash, man... I'm broke."

My stare turned droll, "Are you kidding me?"

He laughed even louder than before and the red head- _Blossom-_ shot him a hostile look, turning back to Bubbles before she could recognize us.

"Nope!" He coughed out, still able to pop the '_p_', "Gimme cash or I narc. I know you've got a stash hidden at the monkey's place."

I thought of Mojo with a shudder of revulsion. That poor, old sap had ran off to the country with Lumpkins ages ago, claiming he had found a gay lover he was content with.

"That place is abandoned, and I've only got a twenty to my name." I told him, honestly.

The amusement faded from his eyes and utter rage replaced it, "WHAT?!"

He stood up and threw his glass of water against the wall, "Fuck!"

He then surprised me by whipping out a pistol and not aiming it at me, but at the wide eyed blonde at the table behind us.

"Nobody moves or the bitch gets it!"

"Ace?" Her confused voice found its way to my ear and I took in a sharp breath.

"Shut up whore!" I heard, followed by a cry of pain.

_**Oh Hell No.**_

**AN; And boom goes Brick's temper! I wonder who will survive this night gone wrong? Just who **_**is**_** Alexei, and what's his plan? All these answers and more in the next chapter of Total Drama Islan- Oh fuck, I mean Mercy! Review! **


	14. Goodbye

Brick's P.O.V.

I stood up, flipping the table over and grabbing the steak knife out of my unfolded napkin.

I pressed it against Ace's throat without a second thought as I spat out in a voice that was too cold yet furious to be my own;

"_Let her go!_"

Ace gulped but then grinned, putting his finger on the trigger.

"You kill me, I kill your girl friend, red."

I growled, "Hurt her, I dismember you... _slowly_."

He chuckled, "Guns are faster than blades, kid."

"Not the way I use 'em." I laughed, no humor in my tone.

There was a young man a few years older than me sitting next to the Professor with a twisted smirk on his face. He sat back in his chair, smirk broadening.

"This is fun. Dinner and a show."

The voice sounded vaguely familiar, echoing slightly in my ears, but I ignored it, returning my attention to the man with the gun.

"Just back off, man. Since when do you protect skanks?" Ace laughed uncontrollably, "She really is your bitch, ain't she? Well let's take a look at her."

He pulled her hair again, so hard that her face whipped back, contorted in pain and staring up at the ceiling.

"Oooh, pretty. My kinda pretty." Ace said in the same tone from yesterday afternoon, "You don't mind sharin', do ya?"

He quickly rearranged the gun so that it was under her chin, then dipped his head down and trailed a slow lick up the side of her neck, his free hand traveling down to squeeze her hip.

"_ENOUGH!_" I roared as a terrified whimper escaped her.

Without any other thought in my mind other than _Kill_, I snatched the gun from his hand and bashed his head in with it four times.

A nearby laugh snapped me out of it as I turned to glare at the smirking man.

I opened my mouth to snarl at him, but was stopped by Bubbles hurling herself into my arms.

"Brick!" She said like my name was a prayer.

And then she punched my chest, burying her head in my shoulder, "You _idiot_! What are you doing here?! You could've gotten hurt! You _idiot_!"

She gave me another tight squeeze and pulled away, her arms still reaching up to wrap around my neck.

Bubbles giggled, "Dang, that's twice now? I'm gonna have to making I.O.U.s."

Then she turned serious again.

"Dumby! He had a gun! You could've been shot, you dumb- _dumb_ dumby!" She whined, punching me again, tears filling her eyes.

Despite this, I laughed. _Laughed_.

I don't remember how long it had been since I'd _actually_ laughed.

"Your bipolar." I wheezed, holding my sides.

She attempted to look angry, failed, and then giggled, wiping at her eyes.

"You're such a wierdo." She sighed fondly, before blushing a bright red.

I examined her for the first time that night and guessed why. She was dressed... like an adult. Black dress, a _tight_ black dress that made her skin look like porcelain and light freckles I didn't know were there stood out on her nose and cheeks. She would've looked... _sexy_ if she didn't have that spacey look and giggly attitude.

I glanced at the table behind her and realized her outfit wasn't the cause of her embarrassment.

"What the fuck?" Blossom questioned in a tense whisper.

Bubbles P.O.V.

"Indeed." Alexei chuckled, after Blossom's rather lewd demand.

My cheeks were rosy and I was growing very aware of how intimate Brick and I's embrace looked, but- it wasn't like that!

"Blossom-" I began, but Brick cut me off.

"You selfish bitch!" He hissed, slamming his fist on the table in front of her.

I gasped, "Brick-!"

Apparently I was only allowed to speak in names, because Blossom interrupted me this time.

"Shut up, Bubbles. Where the hell do you get off calling me a bitch, Jojo?"

He glared at her, his anger more controlled than before, but still slightly terrifying.

"You didn't do _anything_. You just sat back and watched her get attacked!"

She crossed her arms, staying cool and collected in front of the potential buyer. Who was laughing behind the claw that covered his mouth.

"He makes a good point." He chimed in, wearing a wicked grin.

Blossom didn't spare him a glance, all of her attention was on the ruff in front of her.

"I was waiting for a moment to get the upper hand. Bubbles is... She can't take a bullet at the moment and you rushing Ace with a tiny knife wasn't going to change that. You were the one risking her life, not me."

Her point of view on the account was causing his control to visibly fray as his fists shook.

"So were you going to wait until he was _fucking her on the table _to make a move, or sometime after that?!" He snarled, flushed with rage.

I stared at my feet in shame as I vigorously wiped away the wet trail on my throat. Alexei saw and smoldered at me.

"Brick stop." I whispered, biting my lip and attempting to brush off the lingering feeling af Ace's hand on my hip.

Alexei's laugh was absolutely sinful as he stood up.

"Oh, this has been a delight. I'm afraid I must run, sadly. Bubbles..._ Later_."

The word was more of a promise than a farewell and I knew then and there I wouldn't be getting a wink of sleep tonight.

He left, the reds still to locked up in their own forms of anger as they glared/stared coolly at each other.

"If you hadn't of shown up he wouldn't of even thought of touching her like that. Your a disease to the mind Brick. And your tainting Bubbles."

His eyes widened and for an awful, heart breaking moment I saw the vulnerability in his ruby eyes, the fear, the agony, and, above all, the utter _self loathing_ that had made him the way he is today.

It was my turn to get mad.

I grabbed Brick's arm and stared down at Blossom, tears in my eyes.

"_How dare you_?!" I gaped, actually hating her in this moment, "You are a shallow, homophobic, narcissist who has no room to call anyone as sweet as Brick names! If anyone's the bad influence here, it's _you_! Your the one who's plotting all these stupid, judgy words in my head! _Your_ the monster! And I- _I hate you_!"

I saw Blossom's iciness melt as she stared up at me with sad eyes, "Y-you don't mean that, Bubs."

I spoke between clenched teeth, a few tears streaking my red painted cheeks, "I do. C'mon Brick."

I dragged him out of the door, into the crisp night air, pulling him along with me down the side walk.

I barely noticed him moving almost zombie-like and until my fear washed away and a crashing sadness hit me.

"Don't listen to her Brick." I sobbed, covering my flooding eyes with a hand, holding onto Brick's for dear life.

I wanted so much suddenly to just run home and apologize, hug Blossom and just cry and cry and _cry._ But at the same time, I couldn't bring myself to leave Brick alone. Not after seeing that look.

"She's right." He said in a numb and raspy voice.

I turned around and rested my head against his chest, tip-toeing, "Don't... Just don't."

I was usually pretty good with words. But tonight, when I was totally consumed with despair... I never wanted to see him look so upset again and I would do _anything_ to prevent it.

I just didn't know how to tell him that.

So I took in a shuddering breath and kissed him. I kissed him right in the middle of the crowded side walk, not caring who walked by or stared. I kissed him so hard my lips felt bruised and when he didn't react, I pulled away feeling humiliated.

"I-I'm so sorry." I blurted, feeling my stuttering kick in, "I-I-I... I just didn't think, and- I- Your nice and- Not_ tainted _and... I'm sorry."

I pulled away, turning to run down the street, when he grabbed my wrist.

I froze and the world seemed to stop with me.

And then Brick yanked me roughly against him, his lips crashing down on mine in a wave of heat, desperation, and franticness.

I knotted my fingers through his hair once I got over my initial shock and he put one arm around my waist, pulling me so closely against him that I was turning all the shades of red in the color spectrum, and one hand under my chin, tipping my head back.

I was getting dizzy, rather it was from the sheer feeling and taste of all that was Brick Jojo, or the lack of oxygen, I didn't know. But I did know that, in this moment, I was the happiest and saddest I'd ever been.

Happiest, because my first kiss now belonged to the perfect man. Because I couldn't help but let let the prospect of being wanted make me feel... light and... bright. Because I knew that I was taking some of his pain away, and mine.

Saddest, because I didn't know what I was doing, and he was so... um, skillful. Because I was also inflicting some pain on him that I wasn't totally aware of. Because I knew that, no matter how wonderful this fleeting second was, this was a **Goodbye**.

**AN; Yay, Bubbles first kiss! So cute, yet tragic. Goodbye?! Why goodbye?! Waah, I hate my sick mind sometimes! Review is you don't want this to be the last goodbye!**


	15. Tainted

Bubbles P.O.V.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table and my eyes bulged.

_Two?_ As in _the morning?!_

I groaned and buried my face in my pillow.

Brick disappeared after he kissed me.

He didn't say _anything_, he just... ran off.

I felt rejected somehow and something else. Something that made me feel a little uncomfortable and- Wanting? Was that the word?

No, it was something much stronger.

"Your horny." A voice sighed from the corner in my room and I sat up in bed.

"Who's there?!" I whispered fiercely.

"I said later didn't I?" Alexei asked, suddenly appearing next to me, laying on my bed.

I squeaked and flinched so violently that I fell off the bed, hitting my head on the hard wood floor.

"Ow!" I whined, rubbing my forming bruise, "What are you doing here?!"

His sharp teeth formed a grin and he sniffed the air lightly, "I can smell him on you."

"Wh-who?" I stuttered.

"Brick." He chuckled as I stood up, wrapping the sheet around me, "My, my, we have been being naughty, haven't we?"

I flushed, "No- No w-we have not. I just-"

"Just what?" He almost giggled, propping his head up with his claw, "You don't need to defend yourself, Bubbles, we all have... _urges._"

"No!" I blurted, "It wasn't like that! We just kissed! There were no- Nothing n-_naughty_!"

"You sound disappointed." He breathed in mockingly sympathetic voice.

"I-I-I-" I couldn't get a coherent word out and my face was so red I was sure Alexei was comparing me to a tomato at this point.

He rubbed his hands together like a cheesy villain and giggled, "You _are_! Oh, fantastic, so are you and your troubled man planning on meeting up again?"

I frowned at the question, "No. H-He left..."

I trailed off as all of his words finally set off the worry radar in my head.

"Troubled?" I snapped, "What do you mean troubled?"

He covered his mouth with his hand, "I've said too much."

I scowled, "Well you better say more. What do you know about Brick?"

He slithered off my bed and his hands were on my forearms.

"I'll say this much." He hissed in my ear, his sweet and sharp breath giving me goosebumps as it fanned across my cheek, "You have _no_ idea what your messing with, sweetie. He's dangerous."

"Dangerous?" I nearly scoffed, "Coming from _you_?"

He pulled me against his chest and spoke so quietly that his lips had to be touching my ear for me to hear him.

"You have no idea what that boy's capable of."

Brick's P.O.V.

_Tainted. Not tainted._

You know, I'd never really liked Blossom. At all.

She was obnoxious, bossy, and had a I'm-better-than-you air about her that made me... Well, quite frankly, made me want to snap her neck.

But I put up with her because she was one of the people _she_ really cared about. (She cared about everyone, it was the _really_ ones that I had to be careful around) But, tonight, I wasn't seeing clearly.

I was _angry. _Angrier than I'd ever been, and... something else. Something that made my eyes narrow and my heart clench.

_Tainted. Not tainted._

Ace had... _Touched_ her. What was _mine_!

I took a deep breath and brushed my hair back, laying down on the roof's smooth tiles.

And then I had made her feel like it was her fault. Fuck, what was wrong with me?

_Tainted. Not tainted._

But then Blossom had opened her smart ass mouth and I had nearly lost it. In front of _her._

What kind of man scared the single most important thing in the world to them?

I took a long slow drag of my cigarette and breathed it out unevenly, watching as the smoke lost itself in the foggy sky.

_Tainted. Not tainted._

And I hated that the pink-eyed freak so much more than I had for telling me the most terrifying thing in my world. _I was tainted._

And then I had lo-liked _her_ more than usual for telling me what I wanted to hear. That I _wasn't_.

_Tainted. Not tainted._

And then I had kissed her. Well, she had kissed me at first really and it had been the lightest and sweetest moment of my life when she did. Then I made into something more complex, like I always did, and kissed her back, the way that I'd wanted to for as long as I could remember.

She didn't fight me or anything, so it wasn't as bad as it could've been, but it was already... horrific.

I- I had... I'd thought about killing her.

Just like those other girls that weren't worth even being _compared _to her.

_Tainted. Not tainted._

Jealousy. That was the feeling. I was jealous-_of Ace_. Because even that gutter rat would of been better for her than me.

He wouldn't of killed her for sport. Maybe for revenge, but...

I sat up and rested my head in my hands. I needed to stop thinking about this.

I'd already come to a conclusion.

Bubbles was wrong. I was _**Tainted**_.


	16. Damn

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Damn**

Bubbles P.O.V.

_We all have... urges._

I shook myself, my whole body blooming a vivacious pink as Alexei's words repeated themselves in my head.

Don't think about him.

I'd been telling myself that firmly since the demon had left my room, because if I thought about that conversation then I would inevitably think about- Dang.

_You have no idea what that boy's capable of._

What was that even supposed to mean?! Brick was a sweetie!... I think. Well, that's just how I had labeled him after he played the whole knight in shining armor gag. Twice.

Any guy who would save his enemy couldn't be called _dangerous_, or anything less than sweet, really.

_But why was he your enemy again? Oh right, _**super villain**_! Get your head on straight, ditz!_

Blossom's voice took hold of my thoughts and I forced them out. Just because he had been created by evil from evil to do evil didn't make him evil. Did it?

"Stop questioning yourself." I growled at my reflection, strictly.

_He only wants to use you. Why do you think he ran off after stealing your first kiss? He's not gonna open up to you again... unless..._

Blossom's nagging tone trailed off and my curiosity peaked as I asked, "Unless...?"

_You can offer him another first._

I bit my lip confused, and then it all made perfect sense and I realized the voice in my head wasn't Blossom's at all. It was Alexei's.

The red skinned man flashed in the mirror and I gasped, horrified, before breaking the glass with my hair brush.

"Stay out of my room, demon!" I shrieked, breathing heavily, as I felt a shard of glass hit my hand and slice open the skin all down my pinkie finger.

I cried out and cradled my injured hand, flailing around the room in a panicked flurry.

"Blo-" I cut myself off as I began calling out my sister's name.

I had told her I hated her. _Hated her_.And she had deserved it. So, this time, I wouldn't be the one apologizing first.

"Buttercup!" I called hesitantly, trying to think of the last time I'd spoken with my raven-haired sibling.

Three days. I hadn't even _seen_ her for three days. She hadn't been going to school and hadn't attended the dinner with the Professor, when she normally would have.

What kind of sister was I?! I was so hung up- No, not hung up, but _focused_ on Brick, that all other people had completely fled my mind.

"Yeah?" I heard her gruff voice say from the door of my room, "What do you want?"

I hopped up an hugged her without speaking.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" She hissed, her voice shakier than I would've expected as she shoved me away- Roughly.

I flew back and landed, luckily, on my bed, but the wind was knocked out of me nonetheless.

"Ow." I breathed out, slightly accusingly.

"Sorry." She mumbled sheepishly, "You okay?"

"What's been going on with you?" I asked, instead of answering, "This is the first time I've seen you in _days_."

She ran a hand through her hair, looking tense and uncomfortable, "I've been busy- No, sick. _Really sick._"

I frowned, "Oh. Are you better now?"

She made a face, "I don't know. What did you need?"

I'd forgotten. But BC seemed really eager to change the subject, so I did. By blurting out the first question that came to my mind.

"How do you get a guy to like you?"

...

She didn't speak for a very long time, me growing redder by the second as the gravity of the question sunk in.

I liked Brick. _A lot._ So much that I had practically disowned my own sister to protect him.

And now BC knew that I had an official crush on a guy. For the first time since third grade. (His name was Mac and he always kept this little blue doll around that would hang out with Octi as Mac and I played at recess. It was stupid, and adorable, and I'm totally over it.)

"What?" She finally asked, as if she had heard him wrong.

I, predictably, began babbling, "I mean, guys always like you. Like Mitch and Ace and a bunch of other guys. How do you do it? I'm not saying your not pretty, you definitely are, and that's probably some of the reason those boys like you. But, for a girl like me, I'm gonna need more than that. I'm not saying that's all they're attracted to, either! You're awesome and totally fun to be around, and... yeah. I need help."

I put my head in my hands and forced back humiliated tears. She was going to laugh at me and I would deserve it.

"Your straight?" She clarified and I shrugged.

"Yeah, so?"

She laughed then, an easy smile breaking out on her face, "Oh, okay. That's... a surprise? I don't know... Oh, who's the guy? If I don't approve, I'm kicking both of your asses."

Then I better start running, "No one. Um- In particular. I just, you know, want to... know. For future reference."

"Right." She droned, like she didn't at all believe me, "Well, if you r_eally_ like the guy then... fuck."

I looked up sharply at the vulgar curse, "Are you alright?"

She grinned, "Fuck. Do the do. Go heels to Jesus. _Make love_ if you prefer."

She was as bad as Alexei.

"What?" I squeaked, eyes wide.

She leaned forward, raw excitement in her jade green eyes, "Get on your Victoria Secret best and go have some fun."

She walked out of my room, leaving me with _that_.

Chewing my lip, I had thought about the advice I had gotten on how to handle my crush.

I'd only had two sources recently and they had both said the same thing.

If I want Brick and I to be... _together_... I'm gonna have to trade in my v-card.

Brick's P.O.V.

"A little to the left... Now put the ax behind your head- No, two hands!"

The camera flashed about ten times and I reflexively snapped my eyes shut.

"Open 'em up and for god sake, give me sexy! Make love to the camera you beautiful bastard!" The man pulling a Fred Jones and wearing an oh-so-manly ascot ordered, taking about twenty more shots.

"Princess." I growled out through clenched teeth, "Again, why the fuck am I a _Firefighter_?"

"Government shit is hot right now." The camera man told me as Princess nodded in agreement, a huge smile on her face.

"Cops, men in black, _post men_, you name it. He can make it even sexier." Princess giggled, patting Fred's arm fondly.

"This is bull shit." I snarled, throwing the plastic weapon on the floor and hunting for my shirt.

I had been dressed in yellow _shorts_, short, short, _very short_ shorts, and red suspenders. And that's it.

"Just one more!" Princess whined and I glared at her, "You promised!"

Which meant the world will know I was vulnerable if I didn't cooperate.

"One." I agreed, "And then you forget about anything you saw."

She smoothed down her frizzy curls and nodded, "Yes, I swear."

I sighed and picked the ax back up, letting her majesty move my limbs around until I was posed the way she wanted me to be.

"Now scowl." She ordered, examining me like a painting.

I did and Fred said something in Russian I guess and the camera went off three times.

"Perfect!" They both cheered and Princess patted my arm, "You're free to go, Brick. You know where I am if you need anything."

I nodded and started forest marching to the front door, muttering angrily about public decency.

"I'll send you a copy of the magazine next month, 'kay?" She called out wickedly and I tensed up.

"Keep it!" I snarled and slammed the door behind me.

Still wearing my kinky outfit.

I groaned and turned to go back inside for my clothes, but the door had locked behind me.

Oh, fuck no!

"Princess!" I shouted, pounding my fist on the mahogany, "Princess, let me in!"

No answer other than a loud, nasally laugh that carried over to me.

_**Damn.**_

**AN; Yay! Hooray for sexy fireman (Alcide! For all you True Blood fans! Did you see him and Magic Mike? I died)! And Bubbles needs to start asking sane people for advice. Sooo... I guess she's planning on seducing Bricky next chapter, so review if your ready for a real awkward moment in chapter sixteen! **


	17. Exactly What It Looked Like

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Exactly What It Looked Like**

**AN; So I got plenty of awkward moments in store for y'all in this chapter, but, sadly, none of them are with Brick and Bubbles together. :'( Sorry! Well, not really, cause I'm becoming a fangirl for AlexeixBubbles. So two more chapters until we get to the seduction, tops!**

Bubbles P.O.V.

Alright. My legs were shaved, my body was lotioned up, my hair was perfect, and I was wearing my favorite outfit.

I glanced at my reflection and was shocked to see a bone white face and trembling limbs.

So... not alright, exactly.

I took a shallow, shaking breath and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Oh my god, _why was I so nervous_?!

I glanced down at my black-blue sundress with tiny white hearts scattered around on it and wondered if the cute fabric wasn't giving me as much confidence as I thought it would.

I put my fingers on the hem, about to pull it over my head, but then I realized that would ruin my hair, the loose curls framing my face and spilling down my back that had taken an hour to make.

I turned my head in my reflection to make sure those had stayed perfect and nearly screamed in horror. _They hadn't held!_

Wanting to cry with frustration, I punched my pillow. Again and again and again, tears sliding down my cheeks as I did so.

I started crying harder as I saw how badly my mascara was running.

I was in full out panic mode when I noticed the shoes I was planning on wearing had a scuff on one of their toes.

I finally collapsed on my bed, resigned to my fate to stay home and throw a pity party.

And then I choked on a cloud of red and black sparkles.

"Surprise!" I heard Alexei shout as I struggled for air.

"What... the... _heck_?!" I coughed, gasping.

He grinned, fangs glimmering devilishly, "Isn't it obvious?"

I waved away more menacing glitter and scowled at him as sweet, sweet oxygen filled my lungs.

"No, you breaking in and attacking me with sequins makes your intentions _very obscure_!" I informed him, wiping tears away from my eyes.

He frowned, "They aren't sequins! It's pixie dust! I'm your fairy godmother for the night, Cinderelly!"

"Excuse me?" I blurted, trying to make sense of the jumbled mess of words flying out of his mouth.

He rolled his eyes and plopped down on the bed next to me.

"You've got your high points, like being friendly, cute, and charmingly dimwitted." He began and my jaw dropped.

"Hey! Rude!"

He ignored me, "And your low points, such as being a novice at anything over PG."

I flushed and he wrapped an arm around my waist, dragging me so that our thighs were pressed together.

"So I'll be your sex tutor." He finished, waggling his red fingers at me, more deadly sparklies falling.

I blanched, "I'm not going to sleep with you!"

He chuckled, a Cheshire grin on his face, "Silly. I know that."

I cocked my head to the side, "Then wha-?"

"I'm just going to teach you a few things." He reassured me, smoothly.

I gulped, "Like what?"

He suddenly disappeared and I gasped in surprise, and then in humiliation after I found where he had ended up.

His hands were holding my thighs apart as he slid my dress up _way_ up my legs until my cotton blue panties are showing.

"Like how to handle things like this without freaking out." He chuckled at the expression on my face.

"How _dare _you-?!" I began shrieking, but he gave me an serious look that shut me up.

"Handle it." He challenged, and then he sighed, "Cotton panties? Way to disappoint a guy. How about some lace?"

"Um." I breathed, shaking.

He snapped his fingers and my bottom suddenly felt much more bare.

"What the hell?!" I snapped, trying to close my legs.

He backed off, giggling, "But no panties at all is always much better."

I balled my hands into fists, hopping off my bed, "Get out, pervert!"

He smirked, tackling me down to my mattress.

"Handle it." He sang, and, despite my better judgment, I did him even better.

I looped my hands around his neck, bringing him closer so that our bodies were flush against each other.

He licked his lips, "There's the sex kitten we're looking for."

I willed my blush away, "What next?"

He lowered his face so that out foreheads were touching.

"Just." He kissed me gently, before pulling back.

"Keep." He used a little less care.

"Handling it." He urged, connecting out lips with a bruising force.

Brick's P.O.V.

Okay, so public humiliation had never made it onto my very narrow list of fears.

Until today.

Because, as it turns out, a sexy fireman wasn't exactly an everyday sight in the conservative city of Townsville.

"Mommy! Mommy! What's wrong with that guy? Does he not have clothes? Can we get some clothes for him?"

My bright red face rivaled that of Bubbles as the seven year old proceeded to point.

"No, sweetie. That man is what adults call a "porn star". They dress differently from us." The mom explained and my ears started burning.

"_Oooh_." The kid said and then giggled, "Good afternoon, porn star!"

"Fuck off!" I requested, flipping them off as I started heading home at a pace close to a jog.

It was days like these that reminded me why I fucking hated people.

I sighed in relief as the door to the house came in sight and broke into a run, eager to escape the stares the scum of the city were giving me.

I practically fell into the house, breathing heavily as the weight of embarrassment fell off my shoulders.

And then it returned in full force.

Boomer and Butch were home. I could here Blood on the Dance Floor playing in the living room.

Shit.

If they saw me like this they'd be worse than the paparazzi. I could just see pictures littering every locker in the school. Bubbles cotton candy pink cheeks as she saw them. She wouldn't be able to look me in the eye again.

I had to be extremely careful or face having to murder my brothers and their electronics.

I took a deep breath and held it as I walked down the hall, and nearly made it passed the living room before making the mistake of peeking at them to make sure they weren't staring.

The color drained from my face as I took in the scene before me.

**(AN; Don't y'all worry! I won't embarrass our green and blue ruffs by making Brick witness a passionate make out session!)**

Boomer was on his hands and knees and Butch was behind him, head tipped back in ecstasy.

And then his forest green eyes opened and met with my puzzled red ones.

Before any words could escape me, Boomer opened his mouth, putting a lot of distance between him and Butch as he placed a pillow over his disturbingly noticeable erection.

"It's not what it look's like!"

Except it was always _**E**__**xactly What It Looked Like**_.

**AN; I've got a knack for making things even worse than they were, huh? Well, if you think this chapter was bad, then I would strongly advise against reading the next one. I'll probably have to up the rating. Tehehe. Review if your disturbed!... Or oddly turned on... o.O? I.D.G.A.F.**


	18. Play

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Play**

**AN; Time for some Bubexei! Yeah, I made a ship name. Problem? Then fuck you. Anywho! I'm writing this before I write the chapter, but I'm taking a guess that I've probably upped the rating to the glorious 'M'. But that doesn't mean you get a free pass on not reviewing because you feel **_**awkward**_**! If you're that type of bitch, leave. Now. If your a badder bitch than that, enjoy!**

Bubbles P.O.V.

"Okay." Alexei broke away, breathing heavily, "I think you've got kissing down."

I gasped in a breath and giggled, surprising myself.

This was actually _fun_.

"Well, I was never really worried about that part. Do you _know_ how many sappy romance movies I've watched?" I questioned, sitting up.

He chuckled, "Well then, what parts _are _you worried about?"

"Nearly everything else." I blurted, honestly.

His lips devilishly curved upward, and I gulped, realizing the better answer would of gone a little more like this;

"Nope. Nothing. Not one little thing. I've actually hooked up with guys several times, so don't you dare think this is something special."

Even though that would of been the single biggest lie of my life.

"Then maybe its time we cleaned you up a bit. Your lotion's smell is making me feel like a pedophile." He said and I pouted.

"But I love vanilla."

He rolled his eyes, "And guys like Sensual Strawberry, so suck it up."

I crossed my arms, "Whatever, I'll go take a shower then."

I stood up and walked out the door, heading for the bathroom across the hallway. And then Alexei wrapped his arm around my chest, dragging me backwards so that my back was pressed against his solid chest.

"Just a second, Sugar." He warned and I gave him a puzzled look, "Maybe a bath would be better."

"Sugar?" I repeated, not approving of the nick-name_ at all_.

His smile broadened, "Bubbles is sweet, kid, but Sugar is sexy."

"Sexy? Really?" I scoffed as he started walking me into the bathroom.

His hot breath hit my ear, "Very sexy."

I gulped as he entered the bathroom with me and locked the door behind him.

"Um... I'm about to take a bath, so can you just wait-?"

He cut me off, "Your really not gonna let me see you naked? If you can't show me, how will you ever show Brick?"

I took in a shuddering breath, "It's different."

"No, its really not. I thought you could handle it, but I guess you were a little too weak to begin with." He sighed, his hand on the knob.

I dropped my jaw in outrage, "I am not weak! And I can handle it! _You just watch me!_"

I shimmied out of my dress, and threw it at him, still angry.

After that I flung off my bra and met his gaze evenly, eyes blazing.

He let go of the door handle and turned towards me, an appraising expression taking over his features.

"Nine." He finally concluded, "Ten if you had bigger breasts and were more... mature."

I pursed my lips, "Nobody's perfect."

He grinned, "No. But that blush makes up for it."

_Damn_. I thought I had that under control.

I pretended not to hear him as I turned on the facet and filled the tub with warm water.

I began scrubbing my face with the running water as I waited.

And then I froze, my face heating as I heard the shuffle of clothing from behind me.

I whirled, stuttering, "W-what are y-you doing?!"

His shirt already discarded, revealing a torso full of slight but sure muscles, he laughed, removing his pants.

"What does it look like?"

I attempted to nonchalantly avert my eyes, "Um, if you wanna take one first, that's fine. I'll go wait in my room..."

I trailed off as I heard his last item of coverage fall to the ground.

"Get in the tub, Sugar." He ordered, his tone dark.

I nodded hesitantly, turning my back to him to avoid any curiosity that might make me... look _down_.

"Mousy isn't sexy, look me in the eyes." He whispered, hovering over me as I sat down.

I stubbornly tucked my chin to my chest and played with my hands, all earlier confidence vanishing at record speed.

Alexei sighed, resigned, "And we've fallen back into the meek little girl persona."

He sat down behind me and I tensed as his hands immediately found my shoulders.

"Well, let's find that sex kitten again, shall we?" He suggested, bringing the hot water up to my spine and letting it slowly run down its length.

I relaxed slightly at the silky water's touch and grabbed Alexei's arm.

"Your making it weird." I informed him, bright red from the bath water's heat.

He laughed, holding his hands up in surrender, "Fine, back to student and teacher mode."

I crossed my arms, "What do you want me to do?"

He quirked his mouth to one side as he thought and then his eyes lit up, terrifyingly bright.

"Hands or mouth?" He asked.

"What?" I blurted.

"_Hands or mouth_?!" He repeated, more urgently, grabbing one of my hands and then putting a finger on my bottom lip.

"Hands?" I decided, unsure.

He chuckled, way too entertained for me to feel any less suspicious.

"Then grab it." He grinned.

I cocked my head to the side slightly, "Grab what?"

He made a pointed look downwards and my jaw dropped.

"_What?!_" I shrieked, and he shushed me.

"I'm trying to help you learn! If you're going to continue being increasingly rebellious, than we might as well quit now." He threatened, an annoyed tick in his jaw.

"Maybe we should!" I said shrilly, crossing my arms over my chest, suddenly feeling very exposed.

He made a growling sound in the back of his throat and his red eyes glowed as he pulled his lips back in a terrifying snarl.

Oh no. I'd heard of things like this happening at high school parties, alcohol and impaired judgment mostly being involved. Or drugging someone purposely to have your _fun _with them.

A horrible four letter word that I was doing everything not to think of as I backed as far away from him as the tub would allow.

"Please." I whispered as his aura became more and more dark, "Just don't."

I clenched my thighs tightly together and willed the tears threatening to spill to fall back. _Don't show weakness._

He didn't appear to hear me as his hand, turning into talons, practically, launched forward and grabbed my forearm, causing me to lose the coverage of one of my breasts.

An overwhelming wave of panic pumping through my veins, the tears spilled and I yelped, cringing.

And then his claws relaxed and a small puff of air passed his lips.

"Do you really think I would rape you, Sugar?"

I peeked an eye open at that and saw a shockingly soft pair of eyes anxiously examining my face.

"Yes." I answered, my voice shaking as I furiously wiped away my tears, "I do. And I have a right to, considering you're basically a stranger and have manipulated me to get in the tub with you."

He sneered, all signs of earlier softness evaporating, "_Manipulated_? How bittersweet my Sugar turned out to be."

I finally yanked my arm out of his grip, "I'm not _your_ anything. And I want you to leave now."

He stood up, "Fine. But I'm not done playing with you, Sugar. And the next time we role-play as 'student and teacher', I'm expecting better reactions. I could still tell my master what you've stolen at any minute."

"Bull." I called as he hurriedly threw on his clothes, "You and I both know I haven't stolen anything."

He threw me a sarcastic smile, "You stole something so precious to him that he might kill you. And you won't let go of it, even when you find out what it is."

He was in front of me in a flash, bent down so that we were on eye-level.

"But," He whispered, cupping my chin with his calloused red hands, "I'm using you as a pawn, not a queen."

And then he was gone, leaving me in the weirdly pink tinged bath water where I sat until my skin was prune-y and covered with goose bumps from the icy temperature.

Brick's P.O.V.

"So, you two are together." I repeated, numbly, looking at my two brothers sitting on the two chairs in front of me.

"Yeah." Butch shrugged, blushing for the first time since he was five.

"For how long?" I asked, deciding that could be considered a fairly average, safe question.

Unlike what I really wanted to ask; "So, incest is okay now, huh?"

Boomer shrugged, fidgeting violently with the ends of his hair as he spoke, "I don't know, two years, no more than that."

Butch threw him a look, "And I guess the three years of making out every Friday for a year before the sex meant nothing? Horndog."

"Bitch." He responded calmly, "And, no, I don't consider that anything. For two reasons. One, it was a scheduled day of the week. Fucking lame. Two, you would freak out afterwards, call me a fag, and treat me like shit for the rest of the time except for two hours out of the week."

Butch opened his mouth, closed it, and then widened his eyes to look at me.

And I was focusing on not flipping my shit.

"So, this is serious." I said, "You two have been willingly ass fucking each other. And your brothers."

They winced and grasped at each other's hands, reflexively.

I glared at their joined palms, and it was all too much.

I stood up from the couch and kicked it into the wall, as powerless as I was, and it still managed to crack the drywall.

Boomer's eyes widened and Butch stood up, standing in front of him, "Calm down, man."

I laughed, my mind snapping in two.

"Calm down?" I nearly giggled, "I don't need calm, I've got enlightenment. I should of been letting you two deal with this shit from the beginning! You fudge packers actually _like it_!"

I dissolved into hysterical laughter, giving up on keeping my cool. I was past that point.

"Your being a dick." Butch glared at me.

I smiled so big that the corners of my mouth should of split, "And your sucking one! Fuck all of society's rules! Let's continue going around fucking our siblings and letting demon's and green gangs rape people! And let's not forget murdering bitches for our amusement! I wouldn't be able to go on without any of those things!"

"What the fuck is he talking about?" I heard Boomer whisper and I gave him a nasty grin.

"Life! And the merciless shit its apparently decided to fuck me up with!"

"Dude, take a deep breath, this isn't about you-!" Butch started to shout and a surprised, giant laugh escaped me.

"No! It never is, is it?" I narrowed my eyes at him, a twisted smirk still contorting my features, "It's all about you, you and Boomer! And keeping you away from it all! But He still got in your heads and played with you like puppets on strings! Well fuck helping you ungrateful narcissists! Next time _Daddy_ comes home, you can entertain him! I'm fucking done!"

I turned and headed for my room, but decided I was too worked up, I needed a distraction.

I needed _my _distraction.

And their were only two of those. One, a very healthy, beautiful, innocent angel. The other, a gory, messy, and illegal game.

And I was in the mood to **Play.**

**AN; Yup, shit has hit the whirling device. And, I just want to clear a few things up before receiving some more hater mail. Brick isn't homophobic. He's strongly against incest, like any sane person. (I don't like it in real people, but fictional characters **_**hell**_** yes.)**

**Oh, and I realize I chickened out of the M rating. Fuck you if you say anything about it.**

**And, if your as slow as moi and need a bit of help with the metaphors, I think that's what they're called, in this chappie, here you go;**

**Alexei's Last Line- He's not looking for Bubbles, or, ahem, **_**Sugar **_**to be his girlfriend, but more of a tool to get something he wants, and, here's your hint, its not just sex.**

**Brick's Choices- One is the lovely, bubbly Bubbles, and the other is killing another blonde skank.**

**And here's something I just want you to look out for, the bath water. The weirdly **_**pink**_** bath water. Suspicious? Yes.**

**Lastly, I wanna dedicate to this chapter to The-Other-Ghostwriter and that wonderful author's story Seven Days In Hell. It greatly inspired the Bubexei bath scene. If you wanna read it, its on my favorites! And it might give you a little hint to Alexei's nature, or race... Just some general Alexei-ness!**

**Okay, I'll stop babbling now! BYEEEE my lovelies, and leave a review! Or else you may never here my miraculous mad woman ramblings again. :'( So tragic.**


End file.
